Hyvra
"We were defeated, were forced to flee and yet..yet we are here and im honored to cherish this moment".―'' A Hyvra about the incident of Elem´tur. '''Biological Description:' The Hyvra´s have a triangular shaped head with an eliptic shaped nose on the top and two circular ears on each side of the pointy side. On their cheeks are fine hairy quills, who are used for recognising changes in the enviroment.For example: wildfires, tornadoes, earthquakes, and so on. Their appearance is a cross between mammalian and insectoid, while some parts of their skin are like that of a dolphin. The abdomen has small chitin plates along the front and the back. The horns on the side of their neck store certain chemicals within them. Should the body's systems fail, the chemicals will be released, allowing the Hyvra to heal. The holes in their legs and arms are used for circulating extra air through their body allowing a Hyvra to run for a very long time or for travelling to higher altitudes. For protection, they even have a second elastic armor plate between the heart and the chest, which makes them very hard to kill. Hyvras can also have deformities mostly on their eyes, as long as it won´t damage the brain. The height of a Hyvra lays beetween 1,80 to 2,10m and their weight from 50 to 60 kg. Their diet is omnivore and they have a lifespan of almost 70 years, altough its also possible for a Hyvra to reach a lifespan of nearly 80 years. These hazards however, occur quiet rare in their society. The reprodutcion organs of a Hyvra wether male or female, are both internal and are located in a special chamber over the palatal. Hyvra´s are fertile at an age of 11 to 12 years. Evolution: Their kind once splitted up from a group of semi sentient Axolotl like creatures called the maptuar. The split must have occured approximately around 5 to 4 million years ago, before the awakening of humankind. Duan (planet): This Planet is located somewhere at sirius in the middle Tenebrarum and is similar to Earth´s atmosphere and ecosphere. Altough the landmark is mostly covered in savahnna and grassland biomes, there are few regions to the east and south, which have small to medium sized rainforests. The rainforest themselves contain a huge variety of plant- and wildlive.The planet itself has 2 oceans called Eptic (in the east) and Xaptic (in the west). Both of the oceans flourish with life and contain huge parts of coral forests as well as similar kelp forests. A day on Duan takes 26 hours and has 12 months and 4 seasons. Duan has 2 two moons, which are called Hepatesh and Teranis and are slightly smaller than the earth´s moon. Religion: The Hyvra whorship only one god called Elem´tur, who is also known as "the god with the golden eyes" and has a cross shaped skull with 4 eyes at each tip and 4 mouths at the inside of the cross.They believed that Elem´tur once created the universe by weaving it with his own shiny saliva and that their homeworld (same name as their god) was formed when he lost a few of his scales. Elem´tur is described as a kind and understanding god,who sees mercy in everyone no matter how huge the crime of a creature was, as everyone has a place in Ei´at (heaven) regardless of origin and race. There are three festivals in the Hyvra culture - one called Elamet, which celebrates the birth of all living beings and planets with a huge sweet feast for an entire week during spring. The other two festivals are called Yam´ra and Ugoth´ra. Yam´ra is the festival of light and occurs during summer. The Hyvra´s will light up all the towns with lanterns who are coloured differently, to thank the stars for a new day. Ugoth´ra however, is celebrated during winter.There the Hyvra´s will put out all the lights for a day to show gratitude to the darkness, for having great sleeps and stargazing during the night. Society and culture: The society of the Hyvra is very democratic and only a few rules exist in their law system. The law is set up by these rules: 1. A Hyvra must not kill another creature,unless it is for the sake of self defense or survival. 2. A Hyvra is only allowed to steal and destroy an object, if that thing has crucial consequences over the folk and the planet. 3. A Hyvra must give,if possibel,shelter to a injured or homeless creature. 4. When a Hyvra took something from nature,he has to give it back after some time (like planting a new tree). 5. A Hyvra can go wherever it wants to go,unless it is for the privacy of other creatures. 6. All living beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. While some of these laws were set up by their cult 4500 years ago in the Halatelt era (6000bc - 2000bc), the great circle added and corrected them during the Panaton era (2000bc - 1200ad), which caused a huge uproar back in the cult. The cult of Elem´tur started a bloodless movement against their laws for about 3 weeks, as they had to realize later, that even their old law system was to flaw and chaotic and stopped their movement.Since then, the cult never complained about the great circle ever again, as they started to respect each other as well as exchanging their ideas with them. The great circle has a number of 5 to 6 Hyvra´s, sometimes even 8 and they overview the society with the cult together. The Hyvra´s clothing Types: Since the hasty departure from Elem´tur, the Hyvra´s had very little time left to create new clothings for their new enviroment. However, this wasn´t needed anymore as they aproached on Duan, they had to realize that Duan´s climate was almost humid as Elem´tur but just a bit dryer. The Style of the Hyvra´s look except of the few metal parts quite primitve, but their function lays more in adapting,rather than standing out. The entire cloth set up is either made of loincloth,leather,fur,feathers,bones and scales, but the Hyvra´s also tend to mix them up too. From left to right: Winter clothing, regular light clothing, ceremony clothing, regular clothing. Hyvras have also a fond for tattos, as they can at least show some individuality with their body. The colours vary from pale red to a bright living green, but also purple or an ocean blue are used for different tatto desings. The first use of body painting was tracked back in the Jajut era (9000bc - 6000bc), when the first towns arose by their creators hands. Armor Types and classes: "A Hyvra´s armor is it´s golden shell, take away the shell and combat will become weak." - ''speech from Qo´aket eton, member of the golden eyed god. Recorded during the Jajut era (actual date not known). Hyvra´s have developed the first primitive armor since the start of the Meiqua era (35.000bc - 12.000bc, the age of enlightment), but armor made from metallic ingredients weren´t prevalent until in the middle timeline of the Halatelt era. From there on, Hyvra´s experienced a huge knowledge with smelting and refining different metal types, as soon afterwards the first constructs were reshaped in a colourfull light at the start of the Panaton era. As the times went by, the Hyvra finally made a huge discovery in filtering little particles from a carnivorous plant (called Almigios) which was very similar to kevlar, but way more durable and elastic. They gaved their creation the name Almekit. This armor was and is also still used for high elite soldiers in desperate times. It is called Terekait. The Terekait is a panoply, where all parts are sewed together with strong nano strings, giving it the ability to not only function as a morph suit, but also granting the owner with great agility and survival mechanisms on very hard conditions. The conductions at the front chest and on the helmet are made of polycarbonate polymer, which is filled with a metallic gel, that glows by physical impact. This glow alerts the soldiers at how much damage they already took and the further that gel starts to shine, all the more is the damage, that the armor had to endure in a battle. Two radioactive crystals, that are indicated down the stomach are the main generator´s for powering the armor, as they can regulate the temperature of the armor, given the ability to adapt to certain enviroments. A Hyvra covered with the Terekait is even able to stand near a volcano, as long as the systems are all up. The Terekait is not only revolutionary for it´s power system, but also for the deep blue rings, that fit into the arm holes, which gives the Hyvra the ability to breath underwater. To do so, the rings have small ripples, that filter the oxygen out of the water, without ever letting any liquid in. This is also a reason why only elite soldiers are priced with such an extraordinary panoply, as the construction of this armor is very hard to make. There are other kinds of Terekait armor´s, which are used for different class soldiers. While these have less protection and special mechanics, they are at least easier to build and cost less efford than the true Terekait. The list of the Terekait armor´s includes their names and factions: # The Terekait - high elite soldiers. # The Tiamat - middle class soldiers, lacks underwater gear. # The Nahaket - low class soldiers, lacks almost all of the mechanics and has only a few layers of Almekit. # The Vexy´rod - class soldiers, work both as assasins and lone ranged fighters. '''The weaponry:' As much as there is known about the arsenal of combat weapons, the most common ones for the Hyvras are: # Spears - the Fhioxu first picture at the start of the wiki is the most well known spear type in the Hyvra society and has two pointy sides, the first with a very curved point, while the down one is slightly longer and more slim. There are also glass balls atached to the spear, which are filled with an extreme acidic liquid, the soldiers first used back at the end of the Halatelt era. The entire staff is mostly made from bronze or iron, but is always covered with the alloy chromium, which gives the spear a light blue layer. -Then there is the Deakot, a spear commonly found in the elite class. -The Hatyr, a smaller version of the Fhioxu without the acid balls and has only the curved spearhead. It´s task only relies in fishing. - And then there is the Gutar, a mix between a branch fork and a blade, that can be both used for catching and killing lifestock. 2. Bolas - the Iktak can be considered as elemental throwing weapons and there are currently 4 types of them available, while the fifth is still being worked on. The fifth Bola, the Hyvra scientist´s are working at the moment, is an ice type and should contain small balls made from aerogel. These Balls are filled with liquid nitrogen and will break by the impact of an object or creature. To make sure that the small spheres won´t stay inside the Bola, they get catapulted out from it by an mechanism, similar to that of a newton´s cradle. Altough the leidenfrost effect will be a huge barricade to overcome, the scientists might be successful with the aerogel concept. 3.Slings and Blowguns- While spears are more common for close- and ranged combat, the Hyvras also developed Slings and Blowguns in a quite later time. The Laquot was one of the first and is very similar to the balearic Sling. It´s first appearance was dated back in the panaton era around 120ad. Other kinds of Slings and Blowguns like the Brietep (Kestros, but made out of Almekit) and the Y´kshan (a Blowgun made out of metal) made to occur much later in the Qeatik era (1200ad - 2000ad). Domestication: Hyvras are very specialized when it comes to taming other non-sapient creatures, exspecially the Orchiatres, which is a small predator that inhabits Duan. It is mostly kept as a cat, but can also serves it´s purpose as a watchdog. The most well tamed creature among the Hyvras is the Tshektir (shake-teer) and was once domesticated on their old homeworld Elem'tur, where they roamed around like big bison herds. Tshektir´s are commonly used as rider pets and can travel to a max speed of 50km for quite a long time. Not only this makes them a great companion to shorten travels, but also their brute strenght to protect themselves and their partner, against the dangerous wildlife. Accordingly to certain records, they were first domesticated in the Jajut era and had quite smaller forms back then. Before, they only served a purpose for resource supply. The race to the stars: With the end of the Qeatik era and further developed technology, a new opportunity and age began for the Hyvra society, which is today known as the Xainuan era (Ckzai - new-an). The first spaceships (Doucron -T1) were built and mostly contained Titanium with an iron and tungsten alloy around it, to not also make it more durable, but even more heat resistant. Due to their great resistants, these ships were a great revolutionary gap of what was still to come. The only flaw these ships had, was the inability to leave the solar system of the Hyvras, which led to the only solution to use them as carriers amongst their planets. Only 400 years later, a new kind of spaceship was invented, this time made out of almekit, that overshadowed the Doucron - T1 in speed and once again - durability. It was called Pakutra -X but many Hyvras named it Stylko'ras,due to it´s crescent shape. This ship is the standard model for the Hvra race and was finally capable to participate in the warp drive, thanks to a Positum lode, which was found on one of the planets in the solar system. But just as the Hyvras were ready to explore the galaxy and discovering new life, the tragic event began, wiping almost all of the citizens out.. Timeline':' * 6,000,000,000 BSE: '''Elem'tur´s "birth" * 15,000,000 '''BSE: Origin of the first Hyvra * 35,000 BSE: First advanced stone tools (Meiqua era) * 9,000 BSE: '''Start of Hyvra civilization (Jajut era) * 6,000 '''BSE: Politics come into place (Halatelt era) * 2,000 BSE: '''First metal structures build (Panaton era) * 800 '''BSE: '''Almekit is discovered (Qeatik era) * 650 '''BSE: FTL Technology developed ( Xainuan era) * 50 '''BSE: '''Elem'tur´s biosphere gets obliterated Category:Species: Hyvra